


Nothing but the Rain

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink ficlet. Set on Kobol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Rain

As the first raindrops fall from the sky above Kobol, they kiss, their lips tentatively seeking each other out, softly pressing against one another. It isn’t until Bill tangles his fingers in her unruly hair that Laura realizes how much she wants him, how much she has wanted him from the first moment he disagreed with her. She needs to frak him, here, not caring if anyone catches them or if they get soaking wet. She pulls him down, until they’re both lying in the damp grass.

 

Without preamble, Laura works her hands between their bodies, unbuckling Bill’s belt and unzipping his fly. She doesn’t want to play and neither does he. Bill mirrors her action on with pants and slips his hand inside, finding her wet and ready for him. She seeks out his mouth again to muffle a moan that would have been heard by someone in the camp.

 

“Frak me, Bill,” she whispers in his ear, attempting to push his pants past his hips, bucking up against him, feeling his erection pressing into her stomach. Spurred on by her words, her movements, he tugs her pants with her underwear down her legs before moving back up her body, claiming her lips again as he slides into her.

 

She gasps, breaking the kiss. This is what she wanted. The rain falls on her face, the drops rolling down her cheeks into her hair as Bill Adama fraks her on the grass. Wrapping her legs around him, the wind cold against her bare skin, she digs her nails into the small of his back. The feeling of him inside her drives her over the edge. He’s surprisingly good at this.

 

Or maybe it’s just the rain from the home of the Gods, the mourning for Elosha or her need for his forgiveness that makes this so good. Or maybe, just maybe Laura cares a lot more about Bill than she will ever care to admit.

 

 


End file.
